Drastic Measures
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Sasuke can't understand why Lee won't go out with him, he's been completely direct for even to the oblivious Rock Lee to understand. Time for some drastic measures. Welcome to the adventures Sasuke undergoes to getting Lee's heart.


**_Hundred thanks for my Beta: Undersc0re for helping making me get back to all my stories, old and new. Also if anyone who reads this also likes Grink (Groosexlink) check out her story "Who Wins here?" its a nice smexy one-shot._**

 ** _Italicized words are thoughts._**

A sulking Sasuke was having a hard time getting Rock Lee to notice him, it seemed Lee kept thinking he was joking the times he would ask him out. He was getting nowhere with point blank requests to the oblivious boy. It's time for some drastic moves.

So here he was, primping himself in front of the bathroom mirror. All the girls seemed to like his spiky hair style so maybe Lee would find it cool too. His strategy so far was to get Lee's attention physically. His shoulders then slumped remembering a time when he saw Lee playing with Neji's long hair, perhaps he liked silky feminine looking hair. He touched a strand of spiky hair making a scowl. "Maybe like neesan's." He whispered out loud.

"What like neesan's, otooto?" Itachi watched as his brother examined himself in the bathroom mirror, _hmmm, must be a crush_ , he thought.

Sasuke startled and turned fast to see his brother, _damn his stealth_ he cursed in his mind.

"Is that my cologne?" He smirked at his baby brother when he noticed his bottle on the sink .

"Hn." Sasuke hoped his neutral reply hid his mortification of his older brother catching him off guard.

"Don't tell me woman hater Sasuke finally noticed girls?" He lightly teased.

"Lee's not a girl!" He clamped his mouth shut realizing his secret was out in the open now.

Itachi lifted a brow, "Hmm? My dear otooto has a crush on a boy? It's ok to have feelings for a boy, I will not stop loving you for who you are and I will protect you if father has anything negative to say about this."

Sasuke scoffed, "Che, I'm my own man, I don't care what father or anyone has to say. I'm going to have Lee as my husband someday but I thank you for your acceptance niisan." Secretly pleased with his brother's approval.

"Hn, so now that I know about your crush, would you like some help?" He suggested.

"Sure." Maybe with his brother's ideas he can finally get Lee to notice him.

"Alright first things first, you have to treat him nice, compliment something about him, and do some chivalrous acts. Everyone loves a gentleman. Now that that's settled, go outside and come back to me with the results." Itachi said as he dragged Sasuke out of the house.

Sasuke had walked to the new curry shop hoping to catch Lee there, since he overheard (easedropped) Lee's conversation with Sakura to visit the shop sometime during school. It was perfect timing when he went inside the shop and saw Lee at a table, digging into a bowl of steaming curry.

After ordering and getting his own bowl, he walked over to Lee's table. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course I do not mind Uchiha-san, you are welcome to join me." Lee grinned big at the other boy.

A few moments of silent eating, Sasuke decided it was perfect time for the compliments. "I like your hair when it's in the braid."

Lee blushed, "Y-you like my braid?" No one's ever complimented on his braid before. Its been so strange lately having Sasuke's attention on him but it also made him nervously happy and tingly inside. "T-thank you." Lee whispered with a small smile.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, these compliments are looking like a sure fire way into's Lee's heart, his oniisan is not a genius for nothing.

"Hai and I like that you love spicy rice curry. You know it's a dish I can make for you sometime if you'd like."

"You would do that for me?" Lee was shocked but accepted the offer. "Y-yosh, I would like that sometime."

"How about I make it for lunch tomorrow after a sparring lesson with me?"

"Hai, Sasuke-san that'd be great." Exclaimed Lee as he bowed to him and the left the curry shop.

 _Hm, I'll have to report the success of this plan to Itachi and get advice for tomorrow_. Sasuke thought and left the shop in high hopes for tomorrow.


End file.
